fortestingfandomcom-20200213-history
Terraria Wiki:Advanced Editing Policy
__TOC__ :See also: Editing Policy For editors who wish to contribute more to the wiki, please be aware of these more specific guidelines: Articles #Articles shouldn't have details that are already stated in the infobox at the top-right corner of the page. #Item names and monster names should be regarded as proper nouns, and hence should always be capitalized. Examples: green slime Green Slime, mythril helmet Mythril Helmet #When editing the Green Slime page, for instance, the phrase Green Slime should be bolded the first time it appears on the page (first sentence). Any later appearances should not be bolded. #For editors who live in a part of the world that uses British English spelling conventions, note that North American English is the standard here. See spelling differences on wikipedia for more info. Videos #Hero's videos on pages should be visible upon page load, typically under the first paragraph. They should be 350 pixels and should not have thumbs, captions or positioning. Sample code: 350px #It's acceptable to embed any Terraria-related videos from youtube on your blog here, because your blog is not an actual content page. Sample code: Update Info #Information regarding different versions (patches) of the game should be isolated in a section called Update Info for increased flow and readability. This page is a good example. #Update information should be listed in reverse chronological order, meaning that information about newer updates goes above information about older ones. Infoboxes #Pictures used in infoboxes (floating tables at the top-right of the screen) should come from the Picture Database (they can almost always be found there) and be scaled to 75 pixels. Sample code: #Infoboxes on item pages should use templates to fill out Rarity and Sell Price data. Refer here for a list of templates used in item infoboxes: Template:ShorthandCode. Good Faith & Vandalism #Assuming Good Faith is a core wikia policy that calls for evaluating the intentions of other editors. Most edits are made in good faith, with the intention of helping the wiki. Vandalism, however, refers to edits that are blatantly harmful and were not made in good faith. #Read Editors - Dealing With Vandalism for detailed information regarding vandalism on the wiki. #Please report vandalism at Forum:Report Vandalism. This is especially important if a single vandal is making a series of malicious edits, or if a single page is being repeatedly vandalized. #Spam/troll pages should be marked for speedy deletion by placing this code at the top of the page: #Always go to the page history when reviewing cases of vandalism. A decision can then be made whether to undo the last edit, revert to an even older revision, or to simply fix the vandalism with another edit. Redirecting Pages #Sometimes, a page should be redirected to another page for navigational purposes. For example, erasing all content on a page and replacing it with the following code will redirect that page to Traps: #REDIRECT Traps #Duplicate pages should be redirected to the original page. For example, if someone makes a new page about Lava Traps that doesn't say anything that isn't on the existing Traps page, then Lava Traps should be turned into a redirect to Traps. #Do not redirect across namespaces. For example, never redirect Seeds to Category:Seeds. Notes #Administrator Gracey91 has a For Testing Wiki specifically for making test edits where they won't do any harm. Ask Gracey if you want to use this resource to practice wiki markup and such. #When it comes to learning wiki markup, wikipedia help pages such as this one can be extremely useful.